Bad Apple
by miki230
Summary: This is a HetaOni fic, just something I thought of concerning the song Bad Apple! I hope you like it and please Review! This is the Cristina Vee version of Bad Apple! The English version! This is NOT a song fic though. This has a story and plot!


Feliciano stared at the dark ceiling. Everyone was asleep but his spinning thoughts and memories kept him awake long into the night. Every moment they spent here…he grew more and more scared that he would lose everyone again. How many mistakes had he made? How many times had he played this game? He knew America…Alfred, was scared. Arthur lost his vision, Alfred himself was hurt. Prussia was without a weapon…it was so confusing… how were they going to escape?

Sighing heavily, he stood up and walked to the long table. Paper and pencils were scattered across it and he grabbed one of each before sitting down to write. It had always helped clear his mind.

**Italy- **_Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free…_

"Feliciano-kun?"

"Feli?"

He looked up, shocked at the two Asian men. Both seemed oddly wide awake to have been sleeping just moments before but he didn't care…he now had company.

"Oh, Kiku, Yao! I was just writing a song ve~."

Kiku looked over his shoulder at the elegant scrawl.

"Oh? Do you mind if we help you?"

Yao read the lyrics as well and nodded. They didn't want Feli alone with those sorts of thoughts. Feli just smiled and passed them the paper, turning the small lamp he had lit brighter so they could see.

**China- **_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free…_

Kiku took the paper next.

**Japan- **_And maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel…_

Kiku turned to Mathew who suddenly appeared next to him with a gentle smile. "Can I write something, eh?" At the others nod, he took the paper and pencil as well.

**Canada- **_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night…_

"Hey guys…"

The four looked up at Alfred who smiled though it never reached his eyes. "What ya doing?" Feli smiled as Mathew showed him the paper and he quickly scanned the lyrics. Picking up a pen himself he wrote in the elegant script Arthur had always berated him for not using.

**America- **_You can tell what to say; you can tell me where to go but I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change and it all will fade to black…_

Mathew looked at his brother sadly as he read what the American wrote but he didn't have time to say anything as Alfred passed the sheet to Ivan who had silently stepped up behind them. It seemed Alfred knew though…it looked like everyone was waking up the longer they wrote.

**Russia- **_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting, am I sad? Should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?_

Ivan turned to Gilbert who read over the lyrics with a grim expression. It wasn't like him to be this serious but it seemed he understood what everyone was feeling.

**Prussia- **_I've done everything I can, all the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white…_

He passed the paper off to Lovino who stepped up next to him. The stern expression was softened as the grouchy Italian read every ones words.

**S. Italy- **_Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free…_

He handed the sheet to Antonio who chose to copy Yao's words as Lovino had chosen to copy his brother's.

**Spain- **_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free…_

Next was Francis who also copied Kiku's words.

**France- **_And maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel…_

Ludwig appeared next to Feli and held his hand out for the paper which he scanned quickly and nodded before writing another line for the song. Even though his face didn't express the sadness he felt at the pain everyone obviously felt, his eyes showed it…Feli could tell.

**Germany- **_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night…_

He gave the paper back to Feliciano who smiled slightly and went to write the next line after reading what the others had written but instead, he passed it back to Alfred.

"This is your part right? You should keep it…"

Alfred smiled weakly and nodded his head in thanks. He wanted to write this part for it was his message…

**America- **_You can tell what to say; you can tell me where to go but I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change and it all will fade to black…_

He handed the paper to Feli who wrote the next lines with tears in his eyes.

**N. Italy- **_If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left… If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night will there ever be a way, will my heart return to white?_

Just as he finished his last line, Alfred stepped forward, supporting Arthur with a grim expression. The Englishman's eyes were covered with a white bandage and he seemed tired though not unnerved by what had happened. Alfred took the paper and read it quietly to Arthur who told him what to write in a soft voice that no one but Alfred seemed to hear.

**England-**_ Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see. I've forgotten if I can. If I open up my eyes there'd be no more going back; cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black…_

Alfred handed the paper back to Italy with shaking hands. The small man read it out loud for everyone with an equally shaking voice. Their song was done…but now, Feliciano wanted to sing it. Taking a deep breath, he read the lyrics aloud with a soft, simple singing voice as he started the song, the others falling in where their parts were.

**Italy- **_Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free…_

**China- **_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free…_

**Japan- **_And maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel…_

**Canada- **_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night…_

**America- **_You can tell what to say; you can tell me where to go but I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change and it all will fade to black…_

**Russia- **_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting, am I sad? Should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?_

**Prussia- **_I've done everything I can, all the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white…_

**S. Italy- **_Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free…_

**Spain- **_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free…_

**France- **_And maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel…_

**Germany- **_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night…_

**America- **_You can tell what to say; you can tell me where to go but I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change and it all will fade to black…_

**N. Italy- **_If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left… If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night will there ever be a way, will my heart return to white?_

**England-**_ Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see. I've forgotten if I can. If I open up my eyes there'd be no more going back; cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black…_

When Arthur's soft voice died away, Alfred wrapped him in a hug, crying softly and, if Feli looked closely, the white bandages had damp spots growing on them. Antonio and Lovino walked back to the beds together, Russia and China smiled gently at each other. Prussia pulled Japan into a hug to hide the tears in his own red eyes and France held Canada for once without doing anything perverted

And Germany….Ludwig, he pulled Feliciano onto his lap and leaned his forehead against the other's shoulder.

"Can you sleep better now?"

Italy sighed softly.

"I hope so…I hope so."

If either thought something was going to happen in the basement, if either felt something horrible was going to happen to split them apart, neither said anything. For now…they would just sit like this until the sun rose high in the sky. The final thing Italy did before drifting off to sleep in the arms of Ludwig was write a title for the song.

_**Bad Apple**_

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Okay, so I know I changed the chain of events a bit but I had to too write this the way I wanted too! Also, I love this song and think it fits HetaOni so well!**

**Thank you for reading this and please review!**


End file.
